Dear Maka
by 8emmy
Summary: Soul starts to write about his thoughts about how his best friend Maka's changing. One-shot. I hope you enjoy the story.


Dear Maka,

You may never get these thoughts I have sent to you because of such a coward I am. I started to write down my feelings after you changed. People are starting to notice and I have probably noticed the most even if Liz would say she has. I know you for a long time now. We have been best friends forever and I want to keep that relationship with you forever as well.

It's hard to breathe when I'm near you now. Ever since you changed, I have developed new feelings. You smell different, the scent of mint now lingers where ever you touch like a perfume. You started to wear makeup and wear clothes that show off your body in a new way. They say it was puberty that changed you from childlike innocence to a woman, but I don't think that it's only that. Don't you?

You seem so distant now. Every morning you leave early for workouts that take longer than my games with our friends. You even don't eat any of your favourite comfort foods anymore; you no longer eat pizza with me on Fridays. They say you are trying to stay healthy but with those workouts I think it would be fine with just a slice of pizza.

You started to read magazines and listen to pop music. You even started to put up posters of bands and celebrities that you like. Your walls are no longer only having pictures of family and friends are now cluttered with people I don't even know.

I sit around watching award shows and listen to you talking on the phone for hours about parties, boys, and other things that now interest you. I should be happy you are changing and seeing the world in new colors. But did you have to change your looks, your personality just to do this. You have been changing so fast that I'm starting to miss the old Maka.

You're dating now. You went on your first date with a boy from our grade. His name I believe is Ox Ford, he's bald except for the horns on either side of his head, and he wears these uncool glasses that make him look even geekier than ever. He bought you flowers though, really pretty ones with daisies and sunflowers, you smiled at them and looked really cute. I think you went bowling or was it dinner, it was something romantic anyways. When you got back you were smiling.

Ox Ford dumped you. You cried for hours upon hours. I was there though, I comforted you and you thanked me for being their but you still don't think me in that way. Your still in love with Ox Ford I can see it in your eyes, you yearn for him to be close. You're different than before. You used to not need anyone to make you feel happy but know you need support just to go to school.

Liz took you out for a girls night. You finally smiled for real. I was happy to see you smiling and having fun getting ready for the slumber party. I wish I still get to see that smile. It makes me warm inside and I know this is uncool but I can finally admit that I figured out what I am feeling for you now. I'm in love with you. I know it's hard to believe that your friend the coolest guy in the world has feelings for you but I do.

You finally got over Ox and now you are going out with a douche named Hiro. He's a blonde headed egotistic bastard who took you away from us, from me. You say that it's only a fling and that it would be over like a snap of a finger. However it's been three weeks and you have used the "L" word with him. He hasn't said it back and he'll never will. He will go and cheat on you and you won't even believe that he would do that. But he has numbers of times. Our friends tell you but you still don't believe them.

You broke up with Hiro. Good for you, you never needed the douche anyways. He's a fucking asshole with no personality. We went to kids to celebrate the break up, but you cried. You thought you wouldn't fall for such a guy. Even though we all comforted you, you still felt like the bad guy and left the party early. I followed you like a good friend I am, and hugged you as you cried. I never wanted you to feel so hurt.

Its Valentine's Day and you cried again. You say that you're lonely, but that's not true you have me and the rest of the gang, and you have ME. I bought you chocolates and flowers but I didn't put my name on the card. I just wanted to show my feelings in a safe way in which I wouldn't be rejected. You loved them. You smiled and were happy throughout the day. I was happy too. I wish that you smiled like that more often.

Today we are graduating from high school. I know I haven't written for a while but I was too busy. I can say you have a new boyfriend his name is Kilik Rung. He's a good guy. He treats you well and tells you you're beautiful. I'm happy for you. I have tried to move on too but it's hard. They are nothing like you. They don't smell like mint and they are not interesting and they talk only about themselves nothing else. I guess I'm a serial dater. I don't stay in a relationship longer than a week. I guess its love that has gotten to me.

You're leaving to Boston tomorrow to start college. You told everyone yesterday at dinner. We were all shocked but not Kilik he as well is going to college in Boston. I think that you're only going because of Kilik. But I don't say anything because I don't want to start a fight with you. You're leaving next week and you already found a place with Kilik and the two of you are really excited.

I have been helping you pack. You have a lot of pictures and knickknacks that you collected throughout the years. It was difficult for me to actually pack them up. It didn't seem right of me to do something. They belong in this apartment with you and me. But it's too late for me to do anything about.

Today you are leaving. The gang all told me to stop you to tell my feelings to you. But I told them that it was too late. You're in love with Kilik and you're moving in with him in Boston. I'll probably see you at your wedding and maybe when you invite me over to see you when you're older. But I doubt that, you'll forget about me and I won't be able to forget about you. I guess this is good bye Maka. I loved for a long time but I know we would never have worked out anyways. You changed too much.

Your scent of mint still lingers around the apartment, and so do your old magazines that are long forgotten. I started to listen to your favourite bands, I still don't like them but they comfort me. I go workout more than I have before I even got a personal trainer, and he's Black Star. He finally asked out Tsubaki and they're in love. Kid and Liz are together as well. However I know you're probably worrying about Crona, he's doing a lot better. He's stopped stuttering and is befriending Patty. I guess we changed a lot since you last saw us. But you did too. I know now that change is a part of life and maybe I'll never like the change of you leaving but I'll cope for now. I hope you and Kilik are still in love.

-Soul Eater Evans

**So yeah it's a sad ending but I thought I worked with the Valentine's theme. I hope you enjoyed and I didn't write about Blair because I don't know she just didn't fir the story. Sorry Blair fans. **

**~8emmy**


End file.
